Caring For Natalie
by Lucky Chances
Summary: Natalie gets ill and there's only one person who she would want to look after her, none other then Dr Conner himself. Read on and find out how Stephen helps Natalie to recover.
1. Natalie isn't herself

**Note: First of all this main idea came from "Van", so my thanks go to this person for this idea. This will be a short story only a few Scenes. **

**Summary: Natalie gets ill and demands that Stephen takes care of her.**

**Caring for Natalie**

**Scene One**

**Nat: **Stephen makes his way to the meeting room where team is waiting for him, when he realised Natalie was still in her office. Stephen walked over to her office but she didn't even realise he was standing there.

**Stephen: **Natalie!

(Natalie was leaning her head against her hand looking down at some paper on her desk)

**Natalie:** Yes!

**Stephen**: Meeting!

(Natalie looked up towards Stephen but still learning her head on her hand)

**Natalie**: Meeting! What meeting?

**Stephen**: I arranged this morning for everyone to meet me at four.

**Natalie**: Oh yes I must of forgotten!

(Natalie pushed her chair back and stood up so quickly she started swaying on her feet a bit)

**Stephen**: Natalie, are you alright?

(Natalie caught hold of the edge of her desk with both hands to steady herself)

**Natalie**: I'm fine, just haven't been sleeping well.

(Stephen walked up closer to Natalie)

**Stephen**: Your face is all red!

(Stephen touched the forehead with the back of his hand)

**Stephen**: You're burning up!

(Natalie took a step away from Stephen still learning on her desk)

**Natalie**: Just a slight fever.

(Stephen had quite a worried look on his face)

**Natalie**: Just a cold… Now this meeting!

(Natalie slowly let go of her desk then unsteady made her way towards her office door)

**Stephen**: Natalie!

(Natalie stop in her doorway and slowly turned to face Stephen)

**Natalie**: What?

**Stephen**: Are you sure you're alright?

**Natalie**: Stephen I am fine. Now can please get on with this meeting.

(Stephen slowly walked towards Natalie as Natalie turned and walked ahead of him)

**Nat**: About an hour later they were all still in the meeting as Kate poked her head in.

**Kate**: Still here?

(Everyone turned to look at Kate)

**Stephen**: Yes some of us still have work to do.

**Kate**: Anything I can help with?

**Stephen**: No we have this almost wrapped up now.

**Kate**: Fine, I'll leave you all to it.

(Kate turned to leave)

**Kate**: Oh Natalie!

(Kate turns back to face them and eyes landing on Natalie)

**Kate**: Have you finished looking at that file I put on your desk this morning?

(Natalie didn't answer just continued to look towards Kate)

**Kate**: Natalie!

(Everyone turned to look at Natalie as Kate walked towards her)

**Eva**: Natalie, are you alright?

(Eva waved her hand in front of Natalie as Natalie started blinking her eyes and turned to look at Eva)

**Natalie**: Yes Eva!

**Eva**: You blanked out for a minute there.

**Natalie**: Did I?

**Kate**: Natalie!

(Kate placed a hand on her shoulder as Natalie turned to face her)

**Kate**: I was asking you about the file.

**Natalie**: What file is that?

**Kate**: The one I put on your desk this morning.

**Natalie**: Oh yes I've finished with it; I'll go and get it for you.

(Natalie started to stand up but she couldn't and fall back onto her chair again)

**Kate**: Natalie what's wrong?

**Natalie**: Can't you lot stop asking me that. I'm fine, just a slight cold!

**Kate**: If you're sure Natalie?

**Natalie**: Yes I'm very sure.

**Kate**: Never mind I'll get the file from you in the morning.

(Kate walked out towards the door then turned around to face Stephen who was still looking at Natalie)

**Kate**: Stephen!

(Stephen slowly turned his head to Kate)

**Kate**: I think it's time you called an end to this meeting.

**Stephen**: When am ready to.

(Kate turned to face Natalie then back to Stephen)

**Kate**: I think everyone has had enough.

**Stephen**: When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it.

(Kate stared right back at Stephen then turned around and heading out the door)

**Natalie**: If everyone doesn't mind I think I need to go home and lie down.

(Stephen turned back to Natalie)

**Stephen**: Of course you go home and get some rest.

(Natalie stood up and learned against the table)

**Natalie**: Goodnight all!

(Natalie slowly but unsteady walked towards the door)

**Stephen**: Natalie!

(Natalie slowly turned back to Stephen as Stephen walked up to her and talked quietly to her)

**Stephen**: If you need tomorrow off…

**Natalie**: Stephen, I don't need any time off. I'll see you in the morning.

(Natalie walked out the door put as she pushed the door open she went swaying on her feet towards the door she had opened)

**Stephen**: Nat!

(Stephen reached out and caught Natalie in his arms and Natalie turned to look up at Stephen)

**Natalie**: Oh thanks!

(Stephen slowly reached a hand up and removed a strand of hair away from her face)

**Stephen**: What would you do without me?

(Natalie smiled at Stephen then slowly closed her eyes and her head flew to the side as everyone else rushed over)

**Miles**: What happened?

**Eva**: Is she alright?

**Stephen**: She has fainted!

(Stephen picked Natalie up bridal style and walked away from the others)

**End of Scene One**

**Note: So what do you all think? Should I continue this? Review and let me know.**

**Note: If I get at least a few reviews then I will continue this, so it's up to you lot. So press that review button now!**


	2. Natalie is stuborn

**Note: Sorry for the delaying in updating this play, anyway here it is and I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Caring For Natalie**

**Scene Two**

**Nat: **Natalie started to come to, she slowly opened her eyes and realised she was being carried. Natalie looked up to the person carrying her; it took a moment for her to get the face into a clear view, when the person spoke to her.

**Stephen: **Hey there!

(Natalie's view became clearer and she looked up into Stephen's face)

**Natalie: **What happened?

**Stephen: **You fainted!

(Natalie looked shocked)

**Natalie: **Fainted!

(Stephen nods his head)

**Natalie: **Where are you taking me?

**Stephen: **Down to the wards.

**Natalie: **Oh no need for that; I'm fine now.

**Stephen: **You have been saying that for the last couple of hours now.

**Natalie: **I only have a cold Stephen.

**Stephen: **I think it's more than that.

**Natalie: **I just need to go home to rest.

**Stephen: **You can rest down here.

(Stephen came down to the last set of stairs)

**Natalie: **Stephen, I'm demanding you put me down this minute.

**Stephen: **I give you a deal Nat; if you can walk back up these stairs I'll let you go home, but if you can't then you stay here. Deal!

**Natalie: **Deal. Now put me down!

(Stephen lowers Natalie's feet to the floor but as soon as she put some weight on her feet she fell against Stephen)

**Stephen: **What did I tell you?

**Natalie: **Just give me a minute.

(Natalie pulled away from Stephen and leaned her hands on the stair rail but Stephen kept his hands on each side of her waist)

**Stephen: **Holding on doesn't count.

(Natalie moved her head around to face Stephen which sent her feet out from under and Stephen kept hold of her)

**Natalie: **I said let me go.

**Stephen: **No chance.

(Natalie leaned against Stephen and looked up at him)

**Natalie: **You never do what you're told?

(Stephen smiled at Natalie)

**Stephen: **Neither do you.

**Natalie: **That's because you get so big headed sometimes.

**Stephen: **Have you quite finished?

**Natalie: **No I haven't even started.

**Stephen: **Well hurry up I don't want to stand around in the stairway all night.

(Natalie looked down and realised how this may look to other people that were going up and down the stairs so she leaned back on the stairway)

**Stephen: **You're not going to try again are you?

**Natalie: **Yes I can do this.

**Stephen: **Who are you trying to convince here?

**Natalie: **Oh shut up and let me do this.

(Natalie slowly tempted to move her foot up to the next step)

**Stephen: **Just give up Natalie!

**Natalie: **No I won't. Just let me do this on my own.

**Stephen:** Fine then.

(Stephen moves his hands from Natalie's waist and stood there staring at Natalie as she started swaying on her feet)

**Natalie: **Oh no…

(Natalie started falling down towards the steps and Stephen rushed over and caught her just in time before she fell on her knees)

**Stephen: **What did I say?

**Natalie: **Yeah O.K you were right.

(Natalie turned her head around towards Stephen and found herself so close to Stephen's face)

**Stephen: **Will you do what I said now?

(Natalie stared into Stephen's eyes and slowly nodded her head)

**Stephen: **Good!

(Natalie leaned her face even closer towards Stephen's face as Stephen looked down at her mouth)

**Natalie: **Step-hen!

(Natalie started to open her month and her eyes very wide then she leaned her head down into Stephen's neck and started a coughing fit)

**Stephen: **Come on let's get you into bed shall we?

(Natalie started chocking a little)

**Stephen: **Nat!

(Natalie finished her chocking fit and looked up at Stephen)

**Natalie: **Already, wow you don't waste time do you?

(Stephen smiled at Natalie as he slowly picked her up again)

**Stephen: **Nope I'm always straight to business.

(Stephen started carrying Natalie down the last lot of stairs)

**Natalie: **That you certainly are.

**End of Scene Two**

**Note: I hope that made up for the long delay.**

**Note: Now don't forget to ****review**** and let me know what you thought of this cute scene with Natalie/Stephen.**


	3. Stephen & Natalie moment

**Caring For Natalie**

**Scene Three**

**Nat: **Stephen walked into one of the rooms and carried Natalie over to the other end of the room and placed her down on the bed then he moved in front of Natalie and looked down at Natalie's top, then back up to her face.

**Stephen: **I'll go and call a nurse for you.

**Natalie: **Why would I need a nurse?

**Stephen: **To help you undress.

**Natalie: **You wanted to get me into bed, now you want to undress me.

(Natalie smiles up at Stephen)

**Stephen: **I'll undress you then.

(Stephen moved both his hands to each side of Natalie's waist and started to pull her top up)

**Natalie: **Don't you dare!

(Natalie placed her hands on top of Stephen's hands and stopped them from moving her top up and Natalie glared at Stephen)

**Natalie: **I can undress myself!

(Stephen glared right back at Natalie by getting his face right up close to Natalie's face)

**Stephen: **Oh really?

**Natalie: **Yes really!

**Stephen: **Let's see you then.

**Natalie: **Can't very well do that with you right in my face.

**Stephen: **And I can't get out of your face with you holding my hands.

(Natalie moved her head down to look at their hands)

**Stephen: **Nat!

(Natalie looked back up at Stephen's face)

**Natalie: **Yes Stephen!

(Stephen looked down at Natalie's lips as she spoke his name)

**Stephen: **Your lips!

**Natalie: **What about my lips?

**Stephen: **Say my name again?

(Stephen leaned his face closer to Natalie's face and slowly closed his eyes)

**Natalie: **Step-hen!

(Stephen placed his lips against Natalie's lips as Natalie closed her eyes too then a phone started ringing which made the two of them open their eyes and Stephen moved his face back a bit)

**Stephen: **Damn it!

(Stephen turned his back on Natalie and answered his phone)

**Stephen: **Conner… Oh hi Jack… Just give me one moment!

(Stephen turned back to Natalie who was staring at her hands that were now in her lap)

**Stephen: **I'll leave you to undress; I'll get a nurse to check in on you.

(Natalie looked back up at Stephen and nodded her head as Stephen placed the back of his hand against Natalie's cheek and let it slide down slowly as he smiled at Natalie)

**Stephen: **I'll be right back; I'm just going outside the door.

(Natalie leaned her head into Stephen's hand and nodded her head again)

**Stephen: **I won't be long.

(Stephen removed his hand turned and walked out the door as a young lady appeared in the doorway with a nurse uniform on)

**Nurse: **Can I help with anything?

**Stephen: **Yes, could you help Natalie please.

**Nurse: **Certainly!

(Stephen walked up closer to the nurse and lowered his voice)

**Stephen: **She's a bit stubborn, but can you help her to undress.

**Nurse: **Of course, leave her to me.

(The nurse walked over to Natalie as Stephen walked out the door)

**Nurse: **Hi there Natalie I'm Claire! Can I help you at all?

(Stephen closed the door behind him and put the phone back to his ear again)

**Stephen: **Hey buddy… Oh really, that sounds cool!

**Nurse: I NEED HELP IN HERE, QUICKLY!**

**Stephen: **Sorry Buddy I'll have to go. An Emergency!

(Stephen put his phone away and rushed back into the room to find Natalie shaking like mad and the nurse trying to hold her still)

**Stephen: NATALIE!**

(Stephen rushed over to the bed beside the nurse and Natalie's eyes were wide opened as she was shaking quite madly on the bed)

**Stephen: **Oh my!

(Stephen helps the nurse hold Natalie down as another doctor rushed in and pushed a needle into her arm which slowly made Natalie go very calm)

**Doctor: **That should help her to rest awhile.

(The Doctor looked at Stephen)

**Doctor: **Can I have a word with you Dr Conner!

(Stephen looked at the doctor then down at Natalie's face and saw her eyes were now closed and was in a deep sleep)

**Nurse: **Don't worry I'll make sure she is comfortable.

(The Doctor walked around the bed as Stephen turned to face him and followed him out the room)

**End of Scene Three**

**Note: In the next scene we find out what is wrong with Natalie, but in the meantime why don't you review for me. I really need some more reviews to help me continue this.**


	4. Stephen won't be pushed around

**Caring For Natalie**

**Scene four**

**Nat: **Stephen was talking with the doctor outside Natalie's room.

**Stephen: **What could this possible be?

**Doctor: **You know what it looks like.

**Stephen: **No it can't possibly be that.

**Doctor: **What else could it be, with symptoms like that?

**Stephen: **It must be something else.

**Doctor: **We'll keep monitoring her, but according to Dr Durant's records, she has put down that she wants you to be her doctor if she falls ill.

**Stephen: **She can't have.

**Doctor: **Well she has.

**Stephen: **If that's what she wants then so be it.

**Doctor: **Are you sure that is wise? I mean with you two being so close.

**Stephen: **What are you trying to imply here?

(Stephen glared back at the Doctor)

**Doctor: **Just saying with you two working together, it might not be right.

**Stephen: **That would be an advance to us; I know what she does each day and what she gets involved in.

**Doctor: **With the way this looks, I doubt that'll matter.

**Stephen: **Stop right there. Natalie isn't going to die! I mean she can't, there must be another reason for this.

**Doctor: **You know no-one as survived this yet.

**Stephen: **Natalie doesn't have that and I will prove it.

(Stephen turned his back on the Doctor and was about to open the door that lead back into Natalie's room)

**Kate: **Step-hen!

(Stephen made a sign up to the celling then he turned around to face Kate as she approached him)

**Kate: **You left your phone upstairs.

(Kate passed Stephen his phone)

**Kate: **I've been trying to call you… I have a case for you all you.

**Stephen: **Natalie is ill!

**Kate: **I'm sure you can manage without her, but if you need more help, I'll come with you.

**Stephen: **I'm not leaving Natalie.

**Kate: **Natalie will be fine with this doctor.

**Stephen: **Natalie as asked that I be her doctor.

**Kate: **Natalie will cope with this doctor; I need you and the rest of the team on this case.

**Stephen: **Find another team.

**Kate: **Now this is the first time you have said this.

**Stephen: **Natalie is part of my team, if she doesn't go; neither do the rest of us. As you said, we're a team and a team stick together.

**Kate: **What exactly is wrong with Natalie?

**Stephen: **That is what I'm going to find out.

**Kate: **I'm sure she'll be fine for another 24hrs.

**Stephen: **The answer is no!

**Kate: **I'm not asking I'm telling you!

**Stephen: **Don't you hear me? I said no.

**Kate: **You forget who is in charge here.

**Stephen: **Not all this again. I've got more important things to worry about.

**Kate: **Don't make out, you're the only one that cares about Natalie.

**Stephen: **What have you ever done for her?

**Kate: **I got her this job!

**Stephen: **No you didn't, I picked my own team.

**Kate: **I'm still her boss, so I'm in charge of who is in your team.

**Stephen: **No I'm in charge of Natalie and my team.

**Kate: **Look you are doing this case, and then you can get back to your precious Natalie.

**Stephen: **I've got more important things to worry about then your precious case.

**Kate: **Oh really!

**Stephen: **Yes trying to keep Natalie alive.

(Kate stood there in shock staring at Stephen)

**Kate: **Keep her alive!

**Stephen: **Yes Natalie is seriously ill.

(Stephen turned his back on Kate and opened the door as Kate turns to the other doctor)

**Kate: **Is this true?

**Doctor: **Yes very much so.

(Stephen closed the door behind him)

**End of Scene Four**

**Note: I know I haven't told you what Natalie as yet, but I thought this is Medical Investigation so would be more interesting if Stephen investigated Natalie's case. **

**Note: I did this scene just to let you know how serious Natalie's illness is. Review for me and let me know what you think. **


	5. Kate shows her true colours

**Caring For Natalie**

**Scene Five**

**Nat: **Stephen walked back into Natalie's room to find the nurse taking Natalie's blood pressure. Stephen walked up beside the bed to see that the nurse had already settled Natalie into bed.

(Stephen looked at the nurse)

**Stephen: **How is her blood pressure?

(The nurse looked up at Stephen)

**Nurse: **Very high, as you can see.

(Stephen looked at the monitor)

**Stephen: **God that is high!

(Stephen looked down at Natalie and ran his finger along her cheek as there was a knock at the door and Kate walked in)

**Kate: **I've come to see how she is.

(Stephen turned to face Kate has she walked up beside Stephen)

**Kate: **Her blood pressure is high!

**Stephen: **Yes I'm well aware of that.

(Kate looked over at Stephen then down at Natalie)

**Kate: **I can't believe Natalie would catch this.

**Stephen: **I don't know yet what Natalie has.

(Kate looked back at Stephen)

**Kate: **But the other Doctor said it was Pneumonia.

**Stephen: **He is mistaken. Natalie can't possibly have that?

**Kate: **What do you think it is then?

(Stephen turned back to look at Natalie)

**Stephen: **I'm not sure, but I will find out.

**Kate: **What can I do to help?

**Stephen: **I'll get my team on to it.

**Kate: **Let me pass on the message.

(Stephen turned back to Kate)

**Stephen: **No, I'll deal with it.

**Kate: **Do you really want to leave Natalie right now?

(Stephen turned to look at Natalie again)

**Stephen: **No I don't.

(Kate placed her hand on Stephen's shoulder)

**Kate: **Let me get the team together for you, and then you can stay here and take care of Natalie.

**Stephen: **But that's my job.

**Kate: **Natalie wants you to take care of her, so let me take care of your team.

(Stephen turned back to Kate)

**Stephen:** No you won't. You will just take them away on your other case.

**Kate: **No I won't. I still care for Natalie too!

**Stephen: **You have had a funny way of showing it.

**Kate: **I only do my job.

**Stephen: **So do all of us, but we don't go against each other to do that.

**Kate: **Am not the bad guy. I am just the boss, and I have to listen to my boss.

**Stephen: **Just get on with what you're good at.

**(**Kate placed her hands on her hips)

**Kate: **And what would that be?

**Stephen: **Trying to bring my team down.

**Kate: **Now why would I do that, I think your team is the best we have?

**Stephen: **I can't be dealing with this right now.

(Stephen turned back to look at Natalie)

**Kate: **You have it all wrong Stephen.

**Stephen: **Do I now?

**Kate: **You wouldn't know what it was, even if it was shoved in your face.

(Stephen turned back to Kate)

**Stephen: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Kate: **It's been right under your nose all this time.

**Stephen: **What is… what are you on about?

**Kate: **Oh just forget it.

(Kate starts to walk away as Stephen turns back to Natalie)

**Stephen: **I just don't get you anymore.

(Kate turned to face Stephen's back)

**Stephen: **Once I use to understand you, now I just don't know you anymore.

**Kate: **Men have always been blind of what is going on right in front of them!

**Stephen: **There you go again.

**Kate: **Stephen, look at me!

(Stephen kept looking at Natalie)

**Kate: **Stephen!

**Stephen: **What?

(Stephen turns to face Kate who is now standing by the door)

**Kate: **Oh it doesn't matter.

(Kate turns around to face the door)

**Stephen: **Just stop wasting my time.

(Kate opened the door and turns her head to face Stephen)

**Kate: **I've been very jealous of Natalie, ever since I first met her.

(Kate turns back around)

**Stephen: **Why?

(Kate stood with her back to Stephen)

**Kate: **Ever since I first saw how you looked at Natalie!

(Stephen looked puzzled)

**Kate: **I've been in love with you, like forever now!

(Stephen stood with his month wide open has Kate walked out and slammed the door shut behind her)

**End of Scene Five**

**Note: I had been cracking my brain to think why Stephen and Kate were at each other's throats all the time, and decided that maybe the reason was because how Kate felt about Stephen and was jealous of how Stephen was around Natalie. So I decided to add it to my play. **

**Note: What do you all think? Review and give me your thoughts.**


	6. Is Natalie's illness serious?

**Note: This has been re-edited because I was made aware that I had gone to out of character on Stephens' part. Hopefully what I have done is more in character. Thanks 'Van' for letting me aware.**

**Caring For Natalie**

**Scene six**

**Nat: **Stephen continued to stare at the door which Kate had just closed.

**Natalie: **Step-hen!

(Stephen turned around to see Natalie was struggling to keep her eyes open)

**Stephen: **Natalie!

(Stephen walked up closer to Natalie and placed his hand on her arm)

**Stephen: **Shh Nat, you need to sleep.

(Natalie finally managed to keep her eyes open and looked up at Stephen)

**Natalie: **What happened?

**Stephen: **Don't worry yourself, you just need to rest.

**Natalie: **No I must get up.

(Natalie starts to lift herself up from the bed)

**Natalie: **There's work to be done.

**Stephen: **You need to lie down.

(Stephen moved his hand up to Natalie's shoulder and placed his other hand on her other shoulder and gently holds Natalie down)

**Stephen: **Come on Nat, please lie down.

(Natalie continued to push herself up)

**Natalie: **No I can't lie around when people's lives are at stake.

**Stephen: **You can't help anyone while you're like this.

(Natalie leans up on her elbows and faces Stephen)

**Natalie: **What is wrong with me Stephen?

**Stephen: **That is what I'm going to find out.

**Natalie: **But I feel fine now.

**Stephen: **You said that before, and now look where you are.

**Natalie: **I don't want to be here; I don't like being the patient.

**Stephen: **I wish you were not the patient either.

(Just then Natalie started breathing heavily and fell back down on the bed)

**Stephen: **Nat!

**Natalie: **I… Can't… Breathe!

**Stephen: **Just take it easy, one breath at a time.

(The nurse passed Stephen a breathing mask and Stephen placed it over Natalie's face)

**Stephen: **Here this should help.

(Stephen gently lifted Natalie's head up and placed the cord of the mask around the back of her head)

**Stephen: **Breathe slowly now!

(Natalie kept breathing quite heavily through the mask)

**Stephen: **Easy does it now!

(Natalie's breathing slowly started to ease down)

**Stephen: **Don't worry Nat; I'll get you well again.

(Natalie slowly started to close her eyes again and Stephen grabbed a blanket off the side and laid it over Natalie)

**Stephen: **You just sleep some more and let me worry about everything.

(The doctor walks back into the room and handed the nurse a clipboard which she took and started writing things down on it as the doctor looks at Natalie)

**Doctor: **How is she doing?

(Stephen turns to look at the doctor)

**Stephen: **Not good at all.

(The doctor looks up at Stephen)

**Doctor: **You have to face it, Dr Durant has pneumonia.

**Stephen: **No she doesn't. God damn it!

(Stephen punches the edge of the bed then looks down at his hand and looks at Natalie who still hadn't woken up)

**Stephen: **Natalie can't die.

(Stephen placed his hand gently against Natalie's cheek and stroked it with one finger)

**Stephen: **Natalie means the world to me; she has saved so many lives, which means she doesn't deserve to die.

(The doctor looked over at the nurse and signalled with his head towards the door so the nurse passed the clipboard to him and walked out as the doctor looks back at Stephen)

**Doctor: **None of us deserve to die.

(Stephen looked back at the doctor)

**Stephen: **I know that, but Natalie…

(Stephen looks back at Natalie again)

**Stephen: **… There is just so much more Natalie can achieve.

**Doctor: **I understand what you're saying.

(Stephen glared at the doctor)

**Stephen: **No you don't!

(Stephen looks back at Natalie)

**Stephen:** Natalie will fight this… she has to.

**End of Scene Six**

**Note: Stephen is getting all worked up again and this time Natalie can't calm him down! Review please; I need lots more of these.**


	7. Stephen get's his team motivated

**Note: Sorry for the long delay of this play, but I'm going to continue this since it's had a good response from you all.**

**Caring for Natalie**

**Scene Seven**

Nat: The doctor walks out and leaves Stephen alone with Natalie.

**Stephen: **Oh Nat, I don't know what to do?

(Stephen took hold of Natalie's hand)

**Stephen: **I need some of your advice.

(A knock sounded at the door)

**Stephen: **Come in!

(Stephen heard the door open and close)

**Eva: **How is she?

**Stephen: **Not good at all.

(Eva walked up beside Stephen and looked down at Natalie)

**Eva: **Is there anything I can do to help?

**Stephen: **We need to find out what's making Natalie like this.

**Eva: **Just say what you would like me to do.

(Stephen turns to look at Eva)

**Stephen: **Where is the rest of the team?

**Eva: **Outside!

**Stephen: **Right…Good!

(Stephen looked back at Natalie)

**Stephen: **I'll be right back.

(Stephen slowly turned back to Eva)

**Stephen: **Right, let's go then.

(Stephen walks towards the door and Eva follows him)

**Stephen: **We have to be quick on this, doesn't look like she has much time.

(Stephen opens the door and holds it open for Eva)

**Eva: **Natalie is a fighter!

(Eva walks out into the corridor)

**Stephen: **I hope so.

(Stephen walks out and shuts the door behind him)

**Eva: **We'll have this sorted out way before then.

(Stephen follows Eva to where the rest of the team is)

**Stephen: **Kate!

**Kate: **I'm not staying, but I have another team on the other case, so you have the rest of your team to help Natalie.

(Stephen nods his head at Kate)

**Kate: **But if you need my help, I won't be far away.

(Kate looks at the team one by one)

**Kate: **Good luck!

(Kate turns around and walks away as the rest of them team turn to face Stephen)

**Stephen: **As you are all aware Natalie is very ill. We have to find out what is the cause of this and fast.

**Miles: **What are the symptoms?

(Stephen looked at Miles)

**Stephen: **From what I can see it's flu like symptoms with weakness and shortness of breath.

**Miles: **Are the lungs all flared up?

**Stephen: **Not quite certain, but it looks that way.

**Miles: **Sounds like Pneumonia!

(Stephen glares straight at Miles)

**Stephen: **Natalie does not have Pneumonia!

(Miles slowly nods his head)

**Stephen: **Now let's concentrate on what we can find.

(Stephen looks at Eva)

**Stephen: **Eva, I need you to do some research and tell me what you can find out about this.

(Eva nods her head)

**Stephen: **I want you tell me if you find anything else that relates to Natalie's symptoms.

**Eva: **I'll get right on it.

(Eva walks away)

**Stephen: **Frank!

(Stephen looks at Frank)

**Stephen: **I need you to go to Natalie's place and swab everything.

**Frank: **I'll even check her office.

(Stephen nods his head)

**Stephen: **See if you can find out if Natalie has been anywhere else besides here in the last few days.

**Frank: **Will do!

(Stephen watches Frank has he walks away)

**Miles: **What can I do to help?

(Stephen glares back at Miles)

**Stephen: **You can…

(Stephen looks up at the ceiling then slowly back to Miles again)

**Stephen: **See if you can find out if anyone else in here has the same symptoms as Natalie.

(Miles nods his head)

**Stephen: **See if you can find a connection between Natalie and them.

**Miles: **Right!

(Miles starts to walk away)

**Stephen: **Miles!

(Miles looks back at Stephen)

**Stephen: **Remember Natalie doesn't have much time.

**Miles: **I'll work fast!

(Stephen nods his head at Miles)

**Miles: **We will soon get Natalie well again.

(Stephen's phone started ringing and Miles walks away as Stephen picks up his phone)

**Stephen: **Yes… Oh hey buddy!

**End of Scene Seven**

**Note: I'm still not quite sure how this is going to go, so please bear with me. Hopeful it won't be long before I upload the next Scene.**

**Note: In the meantime please ****Review**** and let me know you're all still with me.**


	8. Stephen is worried for Natalie

**Caring For Natalie**

**Scene Eight**

**Nat: **Stephen was back in Natalie's room and was looking at her clipboard, when Natalie started to come back around.

**Natalie: **Stephen!

(Stephen lowered the clipboard and smiled at Natalie)

**Stephen: **Hey!

(Stephen put the clipboard back in its place and walked over to the other end of the bed)

**Stephen: **How are you feeling?

**Natalie: **Like I've been run over by a car, twice over.

(Stephen laughed a little)

**Natalie: **What's wrong with me Stephen, why does my body ache all over?

**Stephen: **I've got the team working on that as we speak.

**Natalie: **I have Pneumonia, don't I?

(Stephen placed his hand on Natalie's arm)

**Stephen: **Now why would you think that?

**Natalie: **I feel like some of my patients, that I have been trying to treat.

(Stephen stared down at Natalie)

**Stephen: **I didn't know you were treating anyone with these symptoms.

**Natalie: **When have I ever told you about all the patients I treat?

**Stephen: **True!

**Natalie: **So do I have pneumonia or not?

**Stephen: **Of courseyou don't.

**Natalie: **Don't lie to me Stephen.

**Stephen: **I'm not lying to you, when have I ever lied to you?

**Natalie: **What do I have then?

**Stephen: **The others are trying to work that out.

(Stephen pushed a strand of Natalie's hair behind her ear and smiled down at her)

**Stephen: **You have nothing to worry about.

(Stephen placed his hand on Natalie's shoulder)

**Natalie: **I always have something to worry about, when I'm the patient instead of the Doctor.

**Stephen: **You're in good hands, when I'm the doctor treating you.

(Natalie smiled up at Stephen)

**Natalie: **You must have some idea of what I have, if I don't have pneumonia.

**Stephen: **We're only just started, give us time.

(Natalie slowly closed her eyes)

**Natalie: **I'm too tired to fight with you.

**Stephen: **You will soon get your energy back and be fighting me every step of the way.

(Natalie opened her eyes again)

**Natalie: **I'll hold you to that.

**Stephen: **Yes I'm sure you will.

(Natalie closed her eyes again)

**Stephen: **Now you rest and let me take care of everything else.

(Natalie continued to keep her eyes closed and moved her lips into a smile as Stephen continued to watch Natalie fall into a deep sleep)

**Stephen: **I'll get you well again Natalie. I have to, if it's the last thing I do.

(Stephen gently placed his finger against Natalie's cheek and slowly stroked his finger along her cheek)

**Stephen: **You mean so much to me, I just can't lose you.

(There was a knock at the door and Stephen turned his head to face the door and Eva's face appeared in the doorway)

**Eva: **Can I have a word with you Stephen?

(Stephen nodded his head and turned back to face Natalie)

**Stephen: **I'll be right back.

(Stephen turned around and walked towards the door)

**Eva: **I have found something that might cheer you up just a bit.

**Stephen: **I truly hope so.

(Eva backed away from the door as Stephen walked through and closed the door behind him)

**End of Scene Eight**

**Note: Yeah another chapter done, I'm starting to get an idea of how this is going to go now, so hopeful the updates will be quicker now.**

**Note: In the meantime please ****Review**** and let me know what you think so far, and if you have any idea yourself, then please feel free to pass them on to me. **


	9. Stephen's temper

**Caring For Natalie**

**Scene Nine**

**Nat: **Stephen and Eva step out into the corridor and Eva turns to face Stephen.

**Eva: **How is Natalie doing?

(Stephen signed)

**Stephen: **Cut the chit chat and just tell me what you know.

**Eva: **I found out that Natalie has been treating a lot of patients with…

(Stephen glared back at Eva)

**Eva: **… With the same symptoms that Natalie has.

**Stephen: **Yes I already know that.

**Eva: **But did you know that one of her patients discharged themselves.

**Stephen: **What has that got to do with Natalie's illness?

**Eva: **Well this patient showed signs of them getting better.

(Eva passed Stephen a file)

**Eva: **I already contacted him; he's not fully recovered but it sounds like he is on the mead.

(Stephen glared back at Eva without even opening the file)

**Stephen: **Is that all you have?

(Eva looks confused)

**Eva: **Doesn't that prove it might not be pneumonia.

(Stephen looks angry at Eva)

**Stephen: **If you had done your job right; you would know that these symptoms can affect people in different ways. This patient may show signs of getting better and maybe even Natalie will, but it still doesn't give us a cure.

(Stephen handed the file back to Eva)

**Stephen: **Now you go and do what you're paid to do and look up what these symptoms are, and don't come back until you have something more useful.

(Stephen turned around and headed back into Natalie's room and closes the door behind him)

**Miles: **Looks like….

(Eva snapped her head around to found Miles standing in the doorway of the room next to Natalie's)

**Miles:** … he has that blood sugar thing going again.

**Eva: **Sounds like it.

(Eva walked towards Miles)

**Miles: **Should we get him something to eat?

**Eva: **I doubt he would even eat it, but if you're willing to interrupt him again with mentions of food, then be my guest.

(Miles smiles at Eva)

**Miles: **As temping as that sounds, I think I'll pass.

**Eva: **Good idea!

(Eva pats him on the chest)

**Eva: **I think you have made a wise choice.

**Miles: **Me too.

(Eva removes her hand and smiles back at Miles)

**Eva: **Any luck your end?

**Miles: **Not really; the patients that have the same symptoms are all at different stages, no one knows what could happen.

**Eva: **So I've been told!

(Eva looks back towards the door Stephen walked through)

**Miles: **Yes I heard him.

(Eva turns back to face Miles)

**Eva: **I'm sure the whole hospital heard.

**Miles: **Properly even Natalie.

**Eva: **I bet she'll have a few things to say to Stephen when she comes around.

**Miles: **Yeah I bet she will.

**Eva: **Well let's not hang around here.

**Miles: **Otherwise Stephen will be yelling down both of our necks.

(Just then Natalie's door opened again and Eva smiled at Miles and walks away as Stephen poked his head out and looked around)

**Stephen: **Miles!

(Miles looks at Stephen)

**Miles: **Yes!

(Stephen walked over to Miles)

**Stephen: **Is any of the other patients developing a rash around their neck.

(Miles looks confused)

**Miles: **What sort of rash?

**Stephen: **Doesn't matter what sort. Are they developing any sort of rash at all?

**Miles: **Not that I've seen.

(Stephen looks off into the distance)

**Miles: **Why?

**Stephen: **Natalie is starting to develop a rash at the side of her neck.

**Miles: **A rash! I don't recall rashes appearing in Pneumonia.

(Stephen glares at Miles)

**Stephen: **I told you never to mention that to me again.

(Stephen looks towards Natalie's room)

**Stephen: **Well this proves what I said was right.

(Stephen looks back at Miles)

**Stephen: **Have you noticed any differences in the patients with these symptoms?

**Miles: **Only that their all at different stages.

(Stephen nods his head very slowly)

**Stephen: **Well let me know if you notice anything else?

**Miles: **I will do.

(Stephen walks back towards Natalie's room)

**End of Scene Nine**

**Note: Come on where have you all gone, please Review and let me know you're all still with me. Let me know if I could improve this or what you like about it.**


	10. Miles is learning fast

**Note: Sorry for the delay in updating this; I keep changing my mind on how I want this to go, if any of you have any idea then please PM me and let me now. Anyway here's the next part, hope it was worth the wait.**

**Caring for Natalie**

**Scene Ten**

**Nat: **Stephen was looking at Natalie's clipboard when there was a knock at the door. Stephen glazed up towards the door as it opened and the other doctor poked his around the door.

**Doctor: **Hey, how is everything going?

(Stephen looked back down at the clipboard)

**Stephen: **Not good!

(The doctor walked into the room and stood beside Stephen and looked at Natalie)

**Stephen: **Natalie's blood pressure is getting really low.

(The Doctor looked down at the clipboard)

**Doctor: **Dr Durant must be a real fighter!

**Stephen: **That's Natalie for you, but if it gets any lower….

(Stephen went quiet and the Doctor looks back at Natalie)

**Doctor: **I heard you found a rash on her neck.

(Stephen looked up from the clipboard and looked straight at Natalie too)

**Stephen: **Yes!

(Stephen put the clipboard back on the bottom of the bed)

**Stephen: **I'll show you.

(Stephen walked to the top of the bed and placed his hands gently on Natalie's neck; next to the rash)

**Stephen: **It was red but now it's starting to turn blue.

**Doctor: **Blue?

(The doctor walked beside Stephen and took a closer look to Natalie's neck)

**Doctor: **Strange!

(Stephen removed his hand and looked back at the other doctor)

**Stephen: **I also hear none of the other patients have this rash on their necks.

(The doctor looks back up at Stephen)

**Doctor: **You know as well as I do, that each patient develops different symptoms in this rare disease.

(Stephen looked up towards the ceiling and start cursing under his breath)

**Doctor: **I know you won't admit that Dr Durant has this disease, but I mean look how this has been going so far.

(Stephen looked down at Natalie and slowly placed his hand on Natalie's arm)

**Stephen: **I will prove it, if it's the last thing I do!

(There was a knock at the door and Miles poked his head around the door)

**Miles: **Stephen!

(Stephen looked up at miles)

**Miles: **Can I have a word?

(Stephen nodded his head and Miles moved away from the door)

**Stephen: **Can you stay with her for a moment please?

**Doctor: **Of course.

(Stephen walked out the door and faced Miles)

**Stephen: **What do you have?

**Miles: **I have made a list of how the other patients are doing?

(Miles passed Stephen a notepad)

**Stephen: **I don't need a school report on all the patients!

**Miles: **But if you look at their symptoms and the timing of when they appear and disappear.

(Stephen looks down at the notepad)

**Stephen: **Disappear! Are you saying they keep reappearing after they disappear?

(Miles nods his head)

**Miles: **Not only those, some of the symptoms are blue.

(Stephen stares at Miles)

**Stephen: **Blue!

**Miles: **Some of the symptoms are welts or even bruises.

(Stephen looked at the notepad and back to Miles again)

**Stephen: **You might just have something useful here.

**Miles: **You said Natalie has a rash on her face. Is it starting to come out blue?

**Stephen: **Yes it is!

**Miles: **I think you have been right all along; I don't think any of these patients have Pneumonia. I have never heard of symptoms turning blue in this disease.

**Stephen: **Me neither!

**Miles: **I'm not sure what it can be, but it certainly can't be that.

**Stephen: **You're learning fast!

**Miles: **What could this be then?

**Stephen: **I'm not sure myself…. Let Eva and frank know what you have found, then continue observing the patients.

**Miles: **Will do!

(Stephen ripped of the few sheets of paper with the notes on them and handed the pad next to Miles)

**Stephen: **See what else you can come up with.

(Miles walked away and Stephen walked back into Natalie's room)

**End of Scene Ten**

**Note: I truly hope you're all still with me, please review and let me know if you still want me to continue this? (If I can get at least 3 more reviews before Sunday I'll will promise you the next the scene by Sunday afternoon) So what are you waiting for?**


	11. Stephen and Natalie flirting together

**Caring for Natalie**

**Scene Eleven**

**Nat: **Stephen walked back into Natalie's room and looked at the other doctor, who was looking at the clipboard that he was looking at only a few minutes ago.

**Stephen: **We may be on to something.

(The doctor looks up at Stephen)

**Stephen: **Dr McCabe has been observing the other patients and has come up with even more evidence, and is slowly proving that I may have been right about this along.

(The doctor puts the clipboard back on the end of the bed as Stephen looked down at the notes he took from Miles)

**Doctor: **Sounds interesting!

(The doctor walked up beside Stephen and looked down at the notes too)

**Stephen: **The other patients have rashes and bruises that keep appearing and disappearing.

**Doctor: **How is that possible?

(Stephen looked up at the other doctor)

**Stephen: **And they seem to be the same as Natalie; they are all turning blue.

(The doctor looked up at Stephen)

**Doctor: **I think you truly may have something here. Let me go check this out!

(Stephen passed the doctor the notes as he turned around to walked to the door)

**Doctor: **Dr Conner!

(Stephen turned his head around to face the doctor)

**Doctor: **Dr Durant chose well; you truly are the best doctor for her.

**Stephen: **Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet, Natalie isn't out safe yet.

(The doctor nodded his head at Stephen)

**Doctor: **Yes you're right, but now we may have more of a chance to save her and the other patients.

**Stephen: **One step at a time.

**Natalie: **Step-hen!

(Stephen turned his head and looked at Natalie)

**Doctor: **I'll leave you to it.

(Stephen walked over to Natalie as the doctor shut the door behind him)

**Stephen: **Hey there…..

(Stephen approached Natalie's side and sat down in the chair beside the bed)

**Stephen: **….Sleeping beauty!

(Natalie slowly smiled at Stephen)

**Natalie: **How long have I been asleep?

**Stephen: **A few hours at least.

**Natalie: **My throat is really dry, may I have a drink…

(Stephen picked up a glass from the side of the bed and showed it towards Natalie)

**Natalie: **….of water!

**Stephen: **You will need to lift your head up a little.

(Stephen stood up as Natalie started to lift her head up and Stephen placed his hand at the back of her head and lifted the glass towards her lips)

**Natalie: **Thank you!

(Natalie took another slip and placed her hand over Stephen's hand that was holding the glass)

**Stephen: **There, is that better?

(Natalie smiled at Stephen has he moved his hand away from Natalie's lips and continued to look into her eyes)

**Stephen: **You have a lovely smile!

**Natalie: **Is that so!

**Stephen: **Uhm!

(Stephen looked up at the wall behind Natalie's head)

**Natalie: **Stephen!

(Natalie moved her hand up to touch the side of Stephen's face and he slowly looked back down at Natalie's face and slowly started to lower his face towards her)

**Natalie: **I might just smile more often then.

(Stephen's lips slowly worked into a smile)

**Stephen: **You certainly know how to lighten the mood.

**Natalie: **Someone as to with you around.

(Stephen stopped smiling and leaned his head back)

**Stephen: **Was that an insult?

**Natalie: **Whatever made you think that?

(Stephen started to laugh a little as Natalie reached her head to the back of Stephen's neck and pushed his head down towards her and gave him a peck on the lips)

**Stephen: **What was that for?

**Natalie: **Can't I thank you for keeping me alive?

(Stephen leaned back and stood up straighter looked down at Natalie)

**Stephen: **This isn't over yet.

**Natalie: **If I know you as well as I do, you will never give up until you do figure this out.

**Stephen: **Too right I won't!

**Natalie: ** I know one thing my throat is so tight and very sore.

(Natalie reached her hand up to her neck)

**Stephen: **Don't touch your neck!

(Stephen gently placed his hand on Natalie's hand and slowly moved it away from her neck)

**Stephen: **You have a rash on your neck.

**Natalie: **A rash!

**Stephen: **Yes, so it's best you don't start touching it.

**Natalie: **I have never heard of a rash appearing in Pneumonia.

**Stephen: **I already told you it's not that.

**Natalie: **Then what is wrong with me?

(Natalie started to yawn)

**Natalie: **I've never felt as tired as this before, even when you have us working around the clock.

(Stephen grinned down at Natalie)

**Stephen: **I don't work as hard as I thought I did then.

**Natalie: **If you work us any harder, we'll be dropping at your feet.

**Stephen: **I'll keep that in mind, if I ever need you to do that.

**Natalie: **You're impossible sometimes!

**Stephen: **That's why you love working with me so much.

**Natalie: **Oh yes, I so love with someone who wants me to drop at their feet.

**Stephen: **Come to think of it, I have enough deal with than with you dropping at my feet.

(Natalie grins at Stephen)

**Natalie: **Oh what a shame!

**Stephen: **Kate loves to keep me busy!

**Natalie: **Is that why you stay in your office all night?

(Natalie raised her eyebrows at Stephen)

**Stephen: **Don't even go there. I've already had her declaring her love for me.

(Natalie stared back at Stephen)

**Natalie: **As she now! Aren't you the lucky one?

**Stephen: **More likely the unlucky one.

**Natalie: **To be honest, I doubt you would last 5 minutes with her before you end up killing her.

**Stephen: **Believe me I've been tempted so many times.

**Natalie: **Yes I've seen in your eyes, every time you look at her.

(Natalie yawned again)

**Stephen: **Yes well I think you should sleep some more.

**Natalie: **Yes I think I will do just that.

(Natalie closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the bed)

**Natalie: **Goodnight Stephen!

(Stephen slowly stroked the back of her hand)

**Natalie: **Mmm!

(Stephen smiled then placed Natalie's hand under the cover)

**Stephen: **Goodnight Nat!

**End of Scene Eleven**

**Note: Sorry once again for the long delay (I do really a good enough excuse this time except I do have writers block on this play and I'm trying my hardest to keep it going) So all I can ask is if you will bear with me and give me time to finish this.**

**Note: I will still accept any advice you have to help me with this, just review or PM me. (I would so love to hear any of your advice)**


	12. This Illness is coming Contagious

**Caring For Nataile**

**Scene Twelve**

**Nat: **There was a knock at the door and Stephen turned his head away from Natalie to face the door and saw Frank poking his head through.

**Frank: **Can I have a quick word?

(Stephen nodded his head and took one last look at Natalie and walked over to the door and followed Frank out into the corridor)

**Stephen: **Please tell me you found out what this is?

**Frank: **I wouldn't quite go that far.

(Stephen slowly lifted his head to face the celling)

**Frank: **But I did find something that might help.

(Stephen looked back at Frank)

**Frank: **First of all I found nothing at Natalie's place; it's spotless!

(Stephen glared at Frank)

**Frank: **In the medical room that Natalie usually uses, I did find something….

(Frank went quite for a second)

**Stephen: **What something?

**Frank: **…. That's the thing I'm not sure what it is, I've never seen it before.

**Stephen: **Let me see.

(Stephen reached his hand out towards Frank)

**Frank: **I sent it straight to the lab they should have an answer in a few hours or so.

(Stephen lowered his hand back)

**Stephen: **Great, just when we need Natalie's help!

**Frank: **Yeah, she would have results within minutes.

**Stephen: **Describe to me what you saw.

**Frank: **Well it was traces from finger marks on all the usual places; the med bed, the door handles, light switches and even on layers of the counter top.

**Stephen: **What was it you actually saw?

**Frank: **To start with I thought it was the everyday bad bacteria, but when I looked it over with the bacteria light it was a deep purple colour.

**Stephen: **Sounds to me like fungus.

**Frank: **That's what I thought, but I found out the place was cleaned just a few hours ago.

**Stephen: **Either they didn't do a good job or it is something initially different.

**Frank: **The rest of the room was spotless. And hear this I even found traces of it in Natalie's office; on the top of her chair and on the other usually places you would find fingerprints.

**Stephen: **So basically everywhere!

(Frank nodded his head)

**Stephen: **Well let's put this all together…..

(Stephen started pacing around)

**Stephen: **Miles found rashes that keep appearing and disappearing and it seems it might be coming from some unusually bacterial that seems to look like fungus.

**Frank: **Has Eva found out anything yet?

(Stephen stopped pacing and looked at Frank)

**Stephen: **Only what I already know!

(Just then they heard a scream coming from up the corridor Stephen and Frank glared at each other and took off up the corridor towards where the scream came from)

**Stephen: **I have a funny feeling about this.

(Frank glanced at Stephen)

**Frank: **What do you mean?

**Stephen: **That this is bigger than we think.

(Thy both rounded the corridor where they saw a few nurses gathered around)

**Frank: **What are you thinking?

(The nurses parted to let a doctor pass who was wheeling another nurse in a chair past them)

**Stephen: **Just as I thought!

(They overheard a few of nurses talking to each other)

**Nurse 1: **She said she was feeling dizzy earlier on.

**Nurse 2: **She kept forgetting things...

**Nurse 3: **….. And that's not like her at all.

**Nurse 4: **She's never hardly ill or forgetful.

(Stephen and Frank looked at each other)

**Doctor: **O.K break it up, there's other patients out there!

(The nurses started to walk away and the doctor walked over to Stephen and Frank)

**Doctor: **This is getting worse; I've had to bring in all my staff and even hire extra nurses, and I have three of them as patients. What the hell is going on around here?

**Stephen: **Well we think we know where it started.

**Frank: **But to know where the source is, is a different matter.

**Doctor: **Well I sure hope you find it soon; we can't keep going on like this.

(The doctor looked at both Stephen and frank and walked away)

**Stephen: **I hate to say this…

(Stephen started walking back down the corridor and Frank followed beside him)

**Stephen: **… But I think we may have a contagion on our hands.

**Frank: **Are you saying we may have to close down the whole building?

**Stephen: **Let's hope we don't have to go to that extreme, just maybe this department and our floor upstairs as well.

**Frank: **Are you sure we really need to do that?

(Stephen stopped walking and stood in front of frank facing him)

**Stephen: **We can't let this spread outside, if it hasn't already that is!

**Frank: **But isn't it Jack's birthday tomorrow?

(Stephen looked up towards the ceiling and then back to Frank again)

**Stephen:** I know it is, but what choice do we have? Let's hope we find the source of the outbreak before then.

(Frank looked at his watch)

**Frank: **That gives us just over 8 hours to solve this.

**Stephen: **Let's get a move on then.

(They arrived back at Natalie's room)

**Stephen: **Find Eva!

(Stephen started looking around)

**Stephen: **And where is Miles?

**Frank: **I'll see if I can find Eva.

(Frank started to walk away)

**Stephen: **Frank!

(Frank turns back to face Stephen)

**Stephen: **Remember not a word about this, we don't want a panic on our hands.

(Frank nodded his head)

**Stephen: **Ameeting right here in ten minutes.

(Frank turned back around and walked away as Stephen stopped a nurse that was walking past)

**Stephen: **Hi, have you seen a young doctor with dark hair…..

**Nurse 1: **You mean Dr McCabe!

(Stephen nodded his head)

**Nurse 1: **He's in room 22; I'm just heading that way now.

**Stephen: **Please could you tell him I need to speak to him. I'm….

**Nurse 1: **…Dr Conner, yes I know!

(The nurse walked away as Stephen continued watching her)

**End of Scene Twelve**

**Note: Once again I apologise for the long delay but I hope this makes up for it. I think you must realise that this certainly isn't going to be a short story as I first planned it to be, I just thought it would be good to make this out to be bigger than it really is. Please ****review/PM me**** and let me know if you have any ideas for this as I would love to hear them. **


	13. Quick Note

Sorry this isn't an update, but please could you read this... it won't take you long.

I won't be uploading to this site anymore, I've been losing work and having lots of other issues... I've tried emailing support for over two years now, but still no help. I'm sorry to do this to you all, but don't worry, I'm not going far... you can catch my stories and updates on 'Wattpad**'**, they include both my fanfiction and fictionpress stories.

I truly don't want to lose any of you, so please continue to follow me on this other site. The links on my profile will take you there. I will also give you the links to my other sites as well, as you might prefer them instead, it's up to you, but please continue to follow me.

_I truly wish I didn't have to leave this site, but what else can I do? _If you have any trouble with these links you can still PM me on this site.


End file.
